powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 2: A Dangerous Lady
is the second episode of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Following the introduction of the first three Kakurangers, this episode introduces Seikai (NinjaYellow) and the first of the five Giant Beast Generals, Red Saruder. Jiraiya (NinjaBlack) was also briefly introduced in this episode. Synopsis When Kappa and Rokurokubi, husband and wife Youkai, attack the Kakurangers, Sandayuu sends the living truck Nekomaru to help. Meanwhile, Seikai, the fourth member of the Kakurangers is in danger himself. Plot After a recap of the previous episode by the Announcer, the episode picks up where the last one left off, with the NinjaRed, NinjaBlue, and NinjaWhite on the ropes, and Muteki Shogun having just fended off Kappa. A strange flying pink head flies in, calling Kappa “darling”, and it and Kappa fly off. Later, Seikai and Sasuke are riding their motorcycles, with Tsuruhime riding with Sasuke. She guides them to a warehouse to drop her off at, and tells them where to find another Kakuranger: His name is Seikai, and he’s located at the Tokyo Amusement Park arcade. And indeed, Seikai, descendant of Seikai Miyoshi (and total slacker), is playing a game there with his friend, Shouichi. A strange lady in sunglasses approaches Shouichi, telling him that they have much better games in the back, and takes him away. Saikai, irked that he wasn’t allowed to come, follows them into the back. He peers through a door to see Shouichi playing a very realistic looking game, with the lady in sunglasses looking over his shoulder. Suddenly, the lady appears behind Seikai just as he is about to enter the room, and leads him away, saying that she has a much better game for him. Back at the warehouse, Tsuruhime is looking for Sandayuu. He appears with a bright yellow truck he calls Nekomaru, saying that it’s a living being. Meanwhile, Seikai is in a restaurant surrounded by pretty waitresses, led there by the lady in sunglasses, and tries unsuccessfully to get a few phone numbers. Outside the warehouse, Sandayuu shows Tsuruhime a dark cloud over the city. It is a massive whirl of youkai energy, the largest he has ever seen, fed by the anger and hatred of mankind. He urges Tsuruhime to make haste in her mission to destroy the Youkai. Meanwhile Kappa, once again in his guise as the bespectacled man, sees the cloud and celebrates. Back at the arcade, Shouichi is continues to play his game, with the lady in sunglasses peering over his shoulder to check on him. However, unseen by Shouichi, her body is standing in the doorway, and she’s stretched her neck to enormous length in order to reach him. Elsewhere, Tsuruhime drives off toward the arcade in Nekomaru. Kappa, still in human guise, arrives in the back kitchen of the arcade, calling for the lady in sunglasses, his wife. She rushes to him saying that their son has returned. However, Kappa tells her that their child was killed three years ago, chastising her for bringing home more human children. She yells at him, saying that Shouichi is their son. Kappa apologizes, telling her that the Door of Seals has been opened, and the power of the Youkai has been released once more. However, Shouichi is standing in the doorway, having overheard the entire conversation. He flees into the adjoining restaurant where Seikai is eating. The lady in sunglasses stretches her neck out to keep up with him, calling him “dear boy” the entire time, and the waitresses reveal themselves to be dorodoros in disguise. Kappa orders the dorodoros to kill Seikai and Shouichi, but they escape and flee. The lady in sunglasses follows them, pleading with them to come back so they can be a family. Seikai and Shouichi find themselves trapped by Kappa in the docks, who vows to make them pay for making his wife cry, threatening to eat them for dinner, an idea his wife agrees with. Suddenly, Sasuke and Saizou arrive on their motorcycles, ready to finish the fight once and for all. Kappa transforms into his true, monstrous form, as does the lady in sunglasses, revealing herself to be the Youkai who had met with Kappa earlier, Rokurokubi. Sasuke and Saizou change into NinjaRed and NinjaBlue, and the fight begins. Tsuruhime arrives in Nekomaru. While Sasuke holds off the Youkai and their band of dorodoros, Saizou leads Seikai and Shouichi on Nekomaru, and they all drive off to where the sword are placed in the earth. However, Rokurokubi is in pursuit, still pleading for Shouichi to come back. Nekomaru simply teleports away, knocking off Rokurokubis detachable head. Meanwhile, Sasuske is gaining the upper hand in his fight against Kappa, who flees. Sandayuu appears, and warns Sasuke about the cloud of yokai energy: if Kappa absorbs it, he could grow to giant size. Sandayuu urges Sasuske to go to the Phantom Castle to learn a new ninpo skill. He teleports Sasuke there, where Sasuke finds a scroll at the foot of a red suit of armor… Nekomaru arrives in the field where the swords are, and Tsuruhime, Saizou, and Seikai exit, locking Shouichi inside. Seikai pulls the sword out, and in a flash of lightning, his ancestors appear atop Nekomaru. Seikai Miyoshi, despite his displeasure at how his descendant inherited his shameful disposition, entrusts him with a Doron Changer (along with a short lecture) before vanishing. Kappa arrives, carrying Rokurokubis still detached head, who continues to plead with the Kakurangers to give her back Shouichi. Nekomaru teleports away with Shouichi still inside him. Tsuruhime , Sauzou, and Seikai change into NinjaWhite, NinjaBlue, and NinjaYellow, Kappa summons a band of dorodoros, and the fight commences. After the dorodoros are dispatched, Kappa and Rokurokubi absorb some of the Youkai energy, and grow to giant size. Sasuke arrives, and using his new ninpo, transforms into Giant Beast General Red Saruder. After a tricky battle, Kappa and Rokurokubi are destroyed with by Sasukes Red Slicer. The Kakurangers drop Shouichi off back in the city, and drive off to begin their quest to rid the world of Youkai. They pass by a black-haired man standing on the side of the road. As before, the Announcer signs out the episode, and promptly explodes. Cast * : * : * : * : * : *The Announcer: Guest Cast * : * : *Shoichi: *Kakuranger's Ancestors: , , , Notes *First appearance of Seikai, Red Saruder, and Nekomaru. *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Kakuranger (Pre-Break):' NinjaYellow **'Featured Kakuranger (Post-Break):' NinjaYellow *With a rating of 9.0%, this was the highest rated episode of Kakuranger, 3.3% above the series average. * The game that Seikai was playing in the Arcade was actually Mobile Suit Gundam It was developed by Allumer and published by Banpresto in 1993. DVD Releases *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-11.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/kakurenger.html *The complete Kakuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2016. References See Also Category:Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode